geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Map Packs
Map Packs are a feature in Geometry Dash, ''and were introduced in Update 1.6. A selection of custom levels are sorted into map packs, each consisting of three levels of similar difficulty and stars. Completing a full pack will reward from 2 to 10 stars and 1 or 2 secret coins depending on the difficulty of the pack. In addition, a level in a map pack will still award the player its stars and in some cases, user coins. Map Packs also reward icons when completing a certain number of map packs (though one of the achievements rewards a trail). There are currently 65 map packs as of Update 2.0. Update History 'This section is undergoing development and is in a drafting process.' *There were fourteen original map packs introduced in Update 1.6. *Eleven new map packs were added ''during (?) Update 1.6. *Included in the above were the map packs: Beginner, Normal, Remix 1, Stereo, Challenge, Remix 2, Expert, Remix 3, Fusion, Remix 4 and Demon Packs 1, 2, 3, and 4; Morph, Chaos, Dash, Turbo 1, Turbo 2, Demon Packs 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9. *Fourteen (fifteen are listed in this bullet point) new map packs were added in Update 1.7. These included the Hard (this was listed as a v1.6 pack?), Phoenix, Power, Elemental, Fast, Bionic, Shatter, Twisted, Mortal, and Magma packs, and Demon Packs 10, 11, 12, 13 and 14. Confirmed *Fifteen new map packs were added during Update 1.8. These included the Sapphire, UFO, Amethyst, Ruby, Shiny, Color, Warp, Cyclone, Colossus, Diamond, Paradox and Funky packs, and Demon Packs 15, 16 and 17. *No map packs were added in Update 1.9. *Eleven new map packs were added during Update 2.0 (2.01): **October 15: Alpha Pack, Force Pack, Cookie Pack **October 16: Electro Pack **October 17: Laser Pack **October 19: Glow Pack **December 12: Spirit Pack, Ion Pack, Blade Pack, Sparkle Pack **December 13: Happy Pack List of Map Packs Easy= |-| Normal= |-| Hard= |-| Harder= |-| Insane= |-| Demon= Trivia *There are 2 'Easy' rated map packs, 6 'Normal' rated map packs, 15 'Hard' rated map packs, 10 'Harder' rated map packs, 14 'Insane' rated map packs, and 18 'Demon' rated map packs. *A total of 83 secret coins and 453 bonus stars can be collected by completing all map packs. *Currently, twelve map packs contain one or more levels with custom music. *''IIINePtunEIII'' has the most levels from a single creator in map packs, with 19 levels in total. IIINePtunEIII is followed by TheRealDarnoc, with 14 levels, and FunnyGame, with 10. *The Beginner Pack, Normal Pack, and Stereo Pack are the only map packs that don't contain a level which is the same difficulty as its map pack rating. *The Magma Pack was originally rated as "Demon", although only having levels rated as "Insane". Its rating was, respectively, changed to "Insane" in Update 1.8. * Curiously, none of the levels in the Beginner Pack are rated Easy. * Additionally, the Normal Pack is rated as "Normal", however it's levels are rated "Hard". * Levels in map packs were for some reason rated only as "Hard", "Harder", or "Demon". This was fixed during Update 1.8 so that difficulties were calculated appropriately by the number of stars. * The level "Easy" in Stereo Pack is rated 'Hard'. Category:Features